In an imaged image of a backlight scene, which is obtained by an imaging of an object being performed against the light source behind the object, the object has a lower brightness compared with the background. Therefore, for example, in case that an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera and the like displays an imaged image as a finder image, it is difficult to identify a detailed contour of the object. For such a case, a method is proposed, for obtaining a preferable imaged image data which has an appropriate brightness by, for example, controlling the exposure amount. Or, another method is proposed for generating a preferable imaged image data by an image processing. Related descriptions are found in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No.H7-298131, No.2003-87646, and No.2009-49712.
In one example of generating an imaged image data by an image processing, by generating an image data in which the brightness of a part of the object is corrected and an image data in which the brightness of a part of the background is corrected from an imaged image data of one frame, and by combining those, an imaged image data, of which the object and the background each has an appropriate brightness, is generated. Or, in another example, by imaging a plurality of images having different exposure amounts, and by combining an image data, which is imaged with an exposure amount most appropriate to the object (referred to as the optimal exposure amount hereinafter), and an image data, which is imaged with an exposure amount most appropriate to the background, imaged image data, in which the object and the background each has an appropriate brightness, is generated.
However, for the imaging apparatus, in displaying the finder image and the like, a fast processing is desired. On the other hand, there is a demand for a low cost. Therefore, even for obtaining a preferable imaged image data, a process with a large lord is unpreferable.